


泥足深陷

by RedCat015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, I love secret identities, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015
Summary: 2016年写的了 写得很幼稚但是还蛮好玩的快乐拉郎 魔法与科技的碰撞 不来瞧一瞧吗x
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	泥足深陷

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年写的了 写得很幼稚但是还蛮好玩的  
> 快乐拉郎 魔法与科技的碰撞 不来瞧一瞧吗x

Location: New York, United State

Time: 2001, Autumn

01

“嘿，我是托尼·史塔克。”

“哇哦，你是史塔克！”男孩看上去有点惊讶，但他很快调整好了自己的表情。

“Well，是的，我是。你是——好吧我不知道你是谁，但是我得说，你有一双很迷人的绿眼睛。”托尼夸赞道。

“呃，谢谢。很多人都说我有一双跟我妈妈一样的眼睛。”男孩有些腼腆地笑了起来。

“那你的母亲一定也很漂亮。”

“她是全世界最棒的母亲。”

“我深信不疑。但是，英国男孩，你还没有告诉我你的名字。”托尼单手撑着下巴，紧紧地盯着眼前的男孩，眼睛里在迷幻的灯光下沉沉的掩住了欲望。

“哈利。哈利·波特。”

02

哈利·波特在酒吧里被搭讪了。

还是亿万富翁花花公子托尼·史塔克——虽然这是他第一次见到他，但他该死的迷人极了，就算传闻他有许多乱七八糟的绯闻跟哈利的口味差了十万八千里，他还是莫名的被他吸引了。

所以当他被眼前的男人压在墙上吻得七晕八素，甚至不自觉的配合着他脱掉了自己的衣服的时候，他还是有点云里雾里的。

说真的，这到底是怎么开始的？

03

托尼·史塔克觉得自己可能喝多了，有点神智不清。

他很少来酒吧，今天只是有些无聊——特别是托尼其实一点也不喜欢在酒吧里猎艳，也不希望与酒吧里的有些不三不四的人沾染上任何关系。

但今天，他觉得自己来这里真是太正确不过了。

他看到吧台边上有一个青年坐在那里，偶尔喝一口眼前的啤酒，沉浸在自己的世界里孤独的与吵杂的人群隔开，就有点移不开自己的眼睛。

还有他那一头乱得可以的黑发。

哦拜托，不要问他为什么会感觉到那个黑发青年的孤独，这只是一种直觉。一种……遇见同类的感觉。

实话说，那个男孩看上去再普通不过，但他就是意外的觉得他的身上有一股神秘的力量，让他不自觉的想要去靠近，想要去了解那个青年。

然后他就这么做了。

那个黑发青年意外的可爱。原谅他用可爱这个词去形容一个男生，但是当他看到男孩翡翠一般的眼睛里被惊讶填满的时候，他就完全陷进去了。

好吧，看在上帝的面子上，他实在是有点过分的可爱了，特别是他有点害羞的眨了眨眼睛的时候，他就想狠狠的吻上那个男孩，看到他惊慌失措的瞪大那双漂亮的绿眼睛，让他的眼睛里全都装满自己。

托尼贴近男孩，亲吻上去的时候，满意的看到了自己想看的。

他改变主意了。

他完全不介意与哈利共度一个浪漫且疯狂的夜晚。

04

当衣服脱到一半的时候，托尼突然停住了。

“等等哈利，”托尼的手还搭在哈利的腰上，流连于他完美的腰线，“你成年了吗？“

“史塔克先生，我早就成年了。你现在可以该死的继续吗？“哈利几乎是恼火的瞪了一眼眼前的男人，忍住不给他来个清泉如注让他醒醒脑子的冲动，恶狠狠的欺身咬住了托尼的嘴唇。

“哇哦哇哦哇哦，甜心轻点，跟你道歉。我只是确认一下——”托尼含糊的说着。

“我到底哪里看着像是未成年人了？”哈利忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

格兰芬多加十分，为成功地抑制住了自己的粗鲁与莽撞。

“好吧宝贝，我是在夸你看着年轻。现在，我们还有一个热辣的夜晚在等待着我们。——不得不说，你看着挺瘦的，没想到肌肉这么结实。”托尼调笑着，手却是丝毫不安分的往下探索。

“呃，大概跟我平时锻炼有关系？“哈利因为托尼的抚摸而颤栗，迅速地沦陷以致于脑子有点转不过来，随口扯了一个理由。

“那……你身上的伤疤呢？”托尼的另一只手摩挲着哈利背上长短不一的伤疤，轻快地说，眼神却暗了暗。

“史塔克先生，我发现你的废话很多。”哈利无辜的笑着。

“哦你知道的，这只是好戏开场前的互诉衷肠小游戏。你回答我一个问题我也会回答你的一个问题。”

“没兴趣，”哈利立刻回绝。“现在能麻烦快点吗？”哈利被托尼的手撩拨得已经快忍不住了，几乎是急切的催促着。

“好吧好吧，我的男孩，一会儿可不要哭着求我慢点。”托尼在哈利耳边吹了一口气，哈利的耳朵瞬间被染成了红色。

……

05

托尼醒来的时候，天已经大亮了。

他揉了揉因为宿醉而隐隐作痛的太阳穴，挣扎的坐了起来。

昨夜的记忆开始断断续续的闪回，那个叫做哈利的男孩——

他侧头。床的另外一半已经人去楼空，只剩下一封信被压在了床头。

他有些好笑的伸手拿来了那封信，上面只用十分潦草的笔迹写着“托尼·史塔克”。

好吧，这可真是有趣极了。托尼不自觉的露出了一个笑容。这大概算是第一个不跟他提任何要求的一夜情对象了。

06

史塔克大厦。

托尼打开了折叠的纸，一边吩咐贾维斯：“嘿伙计，查一下这个叫做哈利·波特的人。”

“好的，史塔克先生。”

07

“呃，嗨，托尼——如果你不介意我这么叫你的话。（托尼笑了一声。昨天这个男孩到最后只能语无伦次颠来倒去地叫着“托尼”，现在还问能不能这么称呼？）

非常感谢昨天晚上的……一切。感觉真的很棒。我其实才刚到美国没多久，并且是过来办事情的——算是公假？早上还有个会议，我不得不先走了。看你睡得挺沉的，我也没好意思叫你起来。但是昨晚真的很棒！我想我不会忘记的。

那……祝你有一个美好的一天！有缘再见吧。

你真诚的，

哈利”

08

托尼又读了一遍。

他被男孩信中小心翼翼的语气给逗乐了——他几乎都能想象哈利站在他前面说出这番话的神态和模样。

不过哈利，这个男孩身上还有很多秘密，沉重的，不为人知的，黑暗的——像托尼自己所肩负着的一样。他通常不是一个喜欢偷窥别人秘密的人，但在哈利身上他只想了解得越多越好。

他在哈利的身上看到了自己的影子——经历过战争的洗礼，承受着一般人所无法接受的重担。这一切都让他无比好奇。哈利看上去最多不过二十出头。

哈利，我可是为你破了两次例。

托尼的唇边弯出一个微小的弧度。

他已经迫不及待的开始期待着再次见到哈利的那一天了。

09

“先生，关于哈利·波特的信息已经收集完了。”贾维斯的声音响起。

“打开吧。”托尼说道。

墙壁上显示的资料少得可怜，只有一张哈利六岁时进入小学时的大头照和几乎没有的个人信息。

托尼皱了皱眉头。

资料上只写着哈利·波特的父母死于车祸，所以从小寄宿在姨妈家，还记录了小学在哪儿上，除此之外就只有考试成绩，身上经常出现不同的淤青。

记录到十一岁戛然而止。

托尼若有所思地看着哈利小时候的照片。

他看上去——瘦小而又胆怯，但是绿眼睛里依旧闪烁着不服输的亮光。

可以看的出来，十一岁之前的他生活的不是很好——甚至可以说是糟糕透顶的。

可是，十一岁之后到底发生了什么？一个人的信息怎么可能会是完全的空白？

“贾维斯，再查一下现在哈利住在哪里。”

“没有问题。”

等托尼换好衣服打好领带，满意的在镜子里欣赏自己的风姿时，贾维斯又出现了。

“先生，他现在住在曼哈顿的四季酒店的沃纳套房内。”

“……再重复一遍地址？”托尼的脸一瞬间的僵了一下。

“四季酒店的沃纳套房。“

“……是谁定的。“

“国防部部长。”

“国防部？被订了多久？”托尼皱起了眉头。

“一周，先生。现在是第二天。”

“我知道了。”托尼喝了一口咖啡，头疼的揉了揉太阳穴。

老天，他的一夜情对象到底是什么来头？

该死的还跟国土安全扯上关系了？

10

当哈利看到西装革履却硬生生地穿出一股潇洒气息的托尼站在他房间门口的时候，他有点惊讶地张了张嘴，随后又十分坦然的接受了这个事实。

“所以，史塔克先生——”哈利一边刷开房门，一边跟托尼打招呼。

“托尼就好，哈利。”托尼也十分自然的就跟在哈利后面进了房间，顺便纠正了他的称呼词。

“好吧托尼，看样子你已经调查过我了。”哈利耸耸肩，一点儿也不介意托尼的不请自来和对他本人的调查。他挂好自己黑色的风衣，换了双拖鞋，转头露出了一个无害的笑容。“那么，托尼你查到了什么？”

“哈利·詹姆士·波特，出生于1980年7月31日，从小父母因为车祸双亡，一岁开始就住在女贞路四号的姨妈家里。小学时学习成绩优异，但身上经常会有淤青——我推测是你的表哥达力在欺负你——估计你那一家亲戚都不是很待见你。十一岁之后再无记录。”托尼一屁股坐在了沙发上，满意的拍了拍坐垫。什么时候把史塔克大厦里的沙发也换成这个好了。

“嗯，基本没错。”哈利的表情波澜不惊，“你要喝点什么？”

“咖啡就好，昨晚太累了。”托尼露出了一个笑容，意有所指的看着哈利。哈利的脸蹭的一下就红了——真是一个小可爱。”那么哈利，我只是有点好奇，十一岁之后你都去哪里了？要知道，世界上还没有贾维斯查不到的资料——除了你。”

还有整个魔法界。

哈利在心里默默补充。

“好吧，关于这个——实际上我在英国的一个全日制学校读了八年书。那个学校——呃，怎么说，比较注重隐私。”哈利从厨房里拿了两杯咖啡，在另外一个沙发上坐了下来，“你的咖啡。”

“谢了。”托尼拿起咖啡喝了一口，满意的咂了咂嘴，“这么说你才毕业两年？”

“怎么？”哈利挑了挑眉毛，“我已经工作了。”

“跟国防部有关的工作？”托尼放下了咖啡杯。

“某种方面来说……差不多吧。”哈利想，跟美国魔法部开会讨论两国魔法交流和今后发展应该算得上。过两天还要和美国麻瓜界开一个关于魔法管制之类的会议。

想到这个，哈利就有点头疼。他一个英国魔法部的傲罗办公室主任被邀请过来这个跟傲罗一点关系都没有的会议，纯属是因为他三年前拯救了魔法界被视为魔法界英雄，让他来才能更好的跟麻瓜界谈判（估计还有点威胁作用？）。

就当作两国之间的友好建交吧。哈利自我安慰地想着。

“好巧，我也是从事跟国土安全有关的事业——这么说我们还算半个同行。”托尼饶有兴致地看着，把自己的脚翘到了茶几上，“原谅我有点好奇，我只是想知道你是以什么身份来到美国，竟然还让国防部的那个老秃头给你定了一周的沃纳套房。”

“不好意思，无可奉告。”哈利假笑着回复，看上去无懈可击。他总不能跟托尼说他是从英国魔法部来的，这个秘密魔法界还没打算让麻瓜知道。

再其次，他还不想让托尼把他看成一个神经病。

“好吧好吧，哈利，你可真是一点消息都不透露，我可真是服了。”才怪。托尼眯了眯眼睛，燃起了熊熊战火。

他总有一天会知道哈利不愿意告诉他的事情都是什么。

“看上去你挺忙，”托尼隔了几秒，突然站了起来，“那我今天就不打扰了。如果你还想重温昨晚的美妙体验，随时给我打电话。我的电话已经写在进门的笔记本上了，期待你的来电哦。”

哈利不明所以的眨了眨眼睛。

他哪里看着忙了？

“拜哈利。”托尼向哈利扔了一个飞吻，关上了门。

“……拜。”

11

托尼在他的办公室里踱步。

“贾维斯，你觉得我有多少可能以今天打动哈利让他跟我说说他的小秘密？”

“根据现有的数据分析，百分之零。”

“那……忽悠他呢？”

“据现现有的数据分析，百分之零。”

“或者我实话实说，告诉他我想知道。”

“先生，午睡时间了。“

“哈？”

“您可以去梦里想想。”

“……”

12

哈利一点也不意外托尼在晚上来敲他的门。

他刚刚洗完澡，只是穿着件浴袍，在书房的桌前翻阅着美国魔法部给他的点材料，明天会议还要用到——门铃就响了。

他在美国也不认识几个人，魔法部那几个知道他住哪儿的也不会没事找事大半夜的来找他。那就只有——

“晚上好，哈利。”托尼拎着一瓶酒，在哈利的眼前晃了晃，“介意我打扰吗？”

“请进吧。”哈利侧身，示意他进来。托尼冲他跑了一个媚眼，一边走了进去。

“上帝，你简直不知道我有多喜欢沃纳套房。“托尼在落地窗前的桌上放下酒杯之后，站在玻璃前面看欣赏着夜晚的纽约城。

哈利站在他身后，双手环胸：“纽约确实是个好地方。”

“我曾经在沃纳套房开放的那天就订了三天的预订，后来被小辣椒——我的秘书——过拖回去了，理由是不可以铺张浪费。”托尼惋惜的叹了一口气，转身离开了窗前。

“我以为你是亿万富翁。”

“我确实是。但是一个晚上五万还是有点太贵了。”

哈利若有所思地点了点头——他其实对麻瓜界的金钱没什么概念。

“哈利，你会弹钢琴吗？”托尼走到了书房，看到钢琴之后转头问哈利。哈利摇了摇头，“你也知道，我小时候生活环境不是很好，在学校里也没有人教这门。”

“我可以教你。”托尼冲哈利眨了一下眼睛，拉着他坐到了钢琴椅上。

“手放到琴键上——白键就好，不要放黑键。”

“这个是Do的音，八个键一度。”

“要注意手指别塌。”

“我带你弹一首吧。”

13

“咳，托尼，钢琴确实美妙极了。”哈利红着耳朵，低着头盯着琴键。

刚刚托尼几乎就是凑在他耳边告诉他怎么弹，两个人都贴在了一起——他还只穿了浴袍。要不是他们在弹钢琴，哈利随时都要以为他们要来干柴烈火的再来一个晚上。

虽然那也不赖。

“一会儿还会有更美妙的事情。”托尼哑着嗓音调笑。

哈利的人脸又红了一圈。他正想说点什么的时候，托尼侧头微笑，“那么现在，我想我们可以去尝尝我带过来的葡萄酒。那可是我特地从酒窖里找出来的一瓶我最喜欢的。”

“盛情难却。”哈利不自觉的露出了一个笑容，也站了起来，“走吧。”

14

“所以哈利，你不如跟我说说你的学校？介于我刚刚已经分享了许多我的校园生活。我想这个交换大概还算公平吧？”托尼晃着酒杯，都市繁华的灯光映在他的脸上。

哈利睨了托尼一眼，“早有预谋。”

“快点，这又没什么大不了的。我只是想多了解了解你。”托尼注视着眼前过早成熟的青年在灯光下的脸，一不小心便晃了晃神。

“好吧，确实挺公平的。”哈利啜饮了一口酒，掩饰自己被托尼棕色的眼睛盯着时的不自在——以及他不自觉的被吸引。他清了清嗓子。

“我十一岁那年接到了学校的入取通知书，在那一年认识了我这辈子最好的朋友们。我们就像普通的学校一样分不同的学院，平时两个不同学院的学生会一起上课之类的——我当然和我最好的朋友们是一个学院的。学校里有学院杯——我的学院拿过几次冠军。我还是学校魁——足球队的队员。我爱死这个运动了！这是全世界最棒最刺激的运动！唔……我在四年级的时候参加了火焰杯，一个我们学校和另外两个学校共同举办的比赛。除了……几个意外之外，我还是很喜欢这个活动的。五年级的时候——”哈利像是有所触动，又喝了一口酒，眼眶有点发红。“抱歉，想到了一些不好的回忆。”

托尼体贴地递上了手帕，“我觉得怀旧差不多到这里就可以结束了。哈利，我真的很抱歉勾起了你伤心的记忆——”

“不，不是你的错。是我有点失控了。”哈利抱歉的对托尼笑了一下。除了赫敏和罗恩，他已经很久没有在别人面前失控过了。也许是大战之后的神经松懈，又或者他已经开始信任托尼了——总之这都不会是一个好兆头。前者也许还说得过去，但后者？别开玩笑了，他才认识托尼24小时。

托尼突然凑近，亲吻上了哈利。

“我说，追忆往事环节差不多就到这了。我们现在就可以来享受我们的夜晚了——你觉得如何，哈利？”

醇香的葡萄酒在嘴里蔓延开来，哈利微笑。

想那么多做什么，他和托尼最多不过是萍水之逢罢了——现在重要的是与眼前之人度过一个无与伦比的夜晚，不是吗？

“荣幸至极。”哈利拉着托尼的领带，热情地回吻着。

窗外灯光五颜六色，细心勾勒出他们在纽约之上拥吻的身影。

15

“早。”

“早托尼。”哈利显然还是有点迷糊，嘟嘟囔囔的跟托尼道了一声早安，过了几秒才挣扎地坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。他刚想张口来个咒语查查现在几点，突然反应过来托尼还在他旁边。他咳嗽了两声，“托尼，现在几点了？”

“九点半，甜心。”托尼挑眉，“怎么，精力旺盛的波特先生今天怎么没先提前溜了，把我一个人扔在房间里自生自灭？”

哈利尴尬的转过头，绿眼睛撞进了托尼温暖的棕色里，他别扭的解释，“呃，你知道，我那天早上有会议，不得不早点起来，所以才给你留了纸条——唔——”

“哦小甜心，你实在太可爱了。我理解我理解，谁没有那么几个讨人厌又推不掉的会议呢？”托尼大笑着拍了拍哈利的肩，“走吧，吃早餐，我都快饿坏了。”

哈利盯着托尼的滑下床站在试衣镜前更衣的背影，一瞬间有点晃神。片刻之后他才回过神来，摇了摇脑袋想着自己一定是太久没有享受过这种安宁，这才如此贪恋着托尼。

看样子回去的时候自己也应该好好的思考给自己找一个伴侣的事情了。距离大战都已经两年多过去了，魔法界现在一片安定和谐，他想他也确实该放下始终压在自己肩膀上的重担了。

至于伴侣的候选人……哈利抓了抓脑袋，希望赶走满脑子托尼的身影。

——拜托，是谁也不可能是眼前这个花花公子。尽管托尼是一个十分合格的情人，或者说，他其实有点过分的与自己契合了，他对托尼还有一种莫名的信任。但，除了他们国籍不同，身份也十分悬殊，甚至可以说——他们完全就是不同世界的两个人。

哈利长长的吐了一口气。

别想这么多，哈利。他告诉自己。好好享受在美国的最后四天吧。

16

哈利正在跟托尼窝在沙发上看电视的时候，听到玻璃声的敲击声。他几乎是一跃而起，匆匆地走到窗前，刚好站在了挡在了托尼视线的死角位置。过了一会儿，他锁着眉头走了回来，一边穿风衣一遍充满歉意的跟托尼说道：“抱歉托尼，突然有一个紧急会议，我……我不能不去。”美国竟然也查到了大型黑魔法的痕迹，他作为傲罗办公室主任（虽然是英国的）自然也被叫过去开会，顺便看看有没有什么建议可以提供。

托尼挑高了眉毛。他刚刚可没看见哈利有接到任何电话。

不过开口询问别人的隐私未免有点太过于粗鲁，托尼史塔克可不是这样的人。他无所谓的耸耸肩，表示完全没有问题，并且告诉他晚上在哪里见面。

哈利看上去有点惊讶，他停下了系领带的手，一脸疑问的看着托尼。

托尼摊了摊手。“哈利，我们还没有正式的约会过。”

噢，约会。

哈利为和托尼约会这个想法而感到些许的雀跃。他克制住了自己的傻笑，向托尼露出了一个笑容。托尼也走到了玄关处。

“那……我先走了。”哈利围好了围巾，拿上了自己的公文包，站在门口。

托尼凑近哈利，碰了一下他的嘴唇。哈利的脸又红了一圈。他几乎是有点恼羞成怒的瞪了一眼托尼。

“我跟你一起走吧，我也该去公司了。小辣椒该打死我了。”托尼拿上了自己的外套，冲哈利眨了眨眼睛。

哈利忍不住笑了一声。“你的秘书让我想起了赫敏——我最好的朋友，她以前也总是在我耳边唠唠叨叨的——现在也是，告诉我要做什么不能做什么。不过她在我跟伏——在读书的时候给了我无可估量的帮助和支持。”

“我觉得我们应该让赫敏和小辣椒见个面，也许她们会成为好朋友。”托尼为哈利拉开了门，一边调侃着。

“哦不，千万别。一个赫敏已经足够了。想象一下两个赫敏——小辣椒的画面。”哈利假装头疼的抱怨着，顺手按了电梯。

“我们也许会被斥责声所淹没。”托尼夸张的说着。哈利又一次笑出了声。

“我在英国会想念你的，托尼。”哈利收住了笑容，认真的看着托尼说。

“好吧，我不会想你。”托尼仰着头，看着电梯指示灯一层一层的往上跳，“我会去英国找你。”

“啧，该死的有钱人。”哈利斜眼。

“住在沃纳套房的人这么说着。”托尼毫不客气的回敬。

“拜托，又不是我订的——”哈利翻了一个白眼。

“啊哈啊哈，至少说明你身价不低。”

“你的幸运。你今晚即将和一个身价匪浅的人约会。”

“嗯——我很期待。”托尼装作思考了片刻，然后飞快的在哈利的嘴角亲了一口。

哈利扬起了唇角。

17

“嘿托尼——抱歉我来迟了。”哈利气喘吁吁地挤过了拥挤而疯狂的人群，在嘈杂的酒吧里大声的跟托尼打招呼。

“噢甜心！你终于来了！”托尼看上去已经喝了几杯，看到哈利热情的就把他拉了过来，毫无预警的就来了一个法式热吻。哈利原本因为奔跑就已经十分红的脸显得更加红润，乱糟糟的黑发横七竖八的翘着，绿眼睛在明灭的灯光下幽暗的深不见底。

“所以这就是你说的约会？”哈利有点哭笑不得。他一直以为约会应该是在什么高级的不像话的餐厅里一起共进一顿烛光晚餐，之后再去看一场电影，然后回家来一场轰轰烈烈的sex或是什么的。

“哈！这棒极了不是吗！我们可以尽情的玩乐！再说——这里的DJ和调酒师是整个纽约城最棒的之一！”托尼勾着哈利的肩膀，舔了舔嘴唇。

哈利随便点了一杯鸡尾酒，靠在吧台上，看着舞池内嗨疯了的人群，想起了四年级火焰杯开幕式的舞会，不由自主的笑了起来。那个时候一切都还很好。

“哈利——我们去跳舞吧！”托尼在哈利又一次的要陷入痛苦的回忆之前及时的抢过了哈利的酒杯，邀请哈利去跟他共进一曲。

“好吧，先跟你说，我不是很会跳舞。”哈利这么说着，还是搭上了托尼的手，两个人滑进了舞池。

“不用担心，我是一个很好的领舞者。”托尼贴着哈利的耳朵，哑着嗓音说道。

“托尼，你有点喝多了。”哈利失笑，却是顺服的跟着托尼的舞步在舞池里起舞。

……

也不知道喝了多少杯酒，玩了一个又一个游戏，跳了多少支舞，直到托尼都快丢了他的形象的时候，哈利觉得今晚也该结束了。

他架着托尼的一只手，半推半就的把他给拖出了酒吧的时候，已经月朗星稀，凌晨两点多了。

托尼含含糊糊的说着一些哈利根本就听不懂的跟高科技有关系的词汇，哈利也问不出托尼要回哪里，只好决定带他回自己的酒店套房。

梅林的袜子，喝醉的人真是太麻烦了。特别是还会发酒疯的、一点儿也不轻的亿万富翁。

哈利过马路的时候，看着绿色的小人不断的闪动，几乎都快绝望了。这到底要什么时候才能到酒店？

由于也喝了不少酒的缘故，哈利也有点迷糊，以至于他甚至没有发现一辆飞驰的车正在以不可避免的速度向他们两个撞来。

哈利被震耳欲聋的喇叭声惊的无法移动，强烈的灯光刺得他无法睁开眼睛。

下一秒，哈利和托尼平安的出现在了酒店的房间里。托尼酒醉加上人生中第一次（也许会是最后一次）幻影移形，趴在哈利身上吐了个稀里哗啦。

梅林，他究竟是喝了多少……

哈利无奈的把他拖到浴室，直接给托尼和自己来了一个清理一新，体力不支的倒在了床上昏睡了过去。

看在梅林的份上，希望托尼千万不要记得今天晚上发生的事情。

18

托尼是被哈利摇醒的。

“早上好，托尼。”哈利跟他打了一声招呼之后，把他的手机塞到了他的手里。“呃，你的手机响了。好像是秘书小姐打来的。”

托尼一个激灵就清醒了，所有的宿醉感一瞬觉统统消失的无影无踪。他咳嗽了两声，给哈利扔了一个感谢的目光，然后接起了电话。

“嗨小——”

“托尼史塔克！你人在哪里？今天董事会——”小辣椒的声音富有穿透力的从话筒另一边传了过来。

“小辣椒，帮我推了，今天头疼。”

“史塔克——”

“啊哈就是这个样子，拜！”在小辣椒酝酿好任何怒火冲天的评论之前，托尼当机立断的把电话给挂了。

他揉了揉自己的鼻梁，昨晚的记忆开始零零碎碎的闪回。

“我记得我昨天——我们昨天不是差点被车——”托尼不确定的开口，看向了哈利。“我——我没什么印象了。上一秒还是白光下一秒我就在你身上吐了个昏天黑地。“托尼头痛欲裂。

哈利转身离开的背影顿了一秒。他收拾好表情，转过头对托尼真诚的笑着，“你喝太多了，托尼。怎么可能会有这种事情发生呢？”

“你说的没错。但是——”托尼皱着眉头，总觉得哪里不太对劲，“这感觉太真实了。就像是——我瞬间移动了一样。”

哈利“扑哧”一声笑了。“托尼？认真的吗？瞬间移动？你知道这不可能发生。“

“我……我知道。理论上来讲这项技术我们还没有足够的能源和科技来进行实验……不，我总觉得哪里很奇怪。”

哈利叹了一口气。“托尼，你昨天晚上宿醉，可能把梦境和现实混在了一起。”

“Hummmmm……也许吧。”托尼沉思着。哈利只是该死的希望他什么都记不起来。

他还不想对托尼使用一忘皆空。

“说起来，你就这样翘了董事会的会议真的没关系吗？”哈利递给了他一杯姜茶，托尼几乎是充满嫌弃的接过了杯子，在哈利的坚持下才硬生生的喝了下去。

“哦我的天，这玩意儿实在是太难喝了——”托尼做出了一个呕吐的表情，把杯子还给了哈利，“哦，董事会的那群老秃驴，还能说些什么，想想就觉得闹心。”

“任性。”

“真是不好意思，你现在正在和一个任性的人约会。”托尼扯住哈利打得端端正正的领带，一个用力就让他猝不及防的跌倒了床上，“现在应该是——我想想，早晨热身环节。”

19

夜色降临，华灯初上。

敲门声又一次响起。

哈利正在和赫敏用双面镜聊着在美国的近况，听到声音之后抿出了一个笑容，“先撤了敏，有客人。”

“行吧行吧你去吧。啧，就去了还不到一周就拐了一个情人，救世主阁下还当真魅力无边。”赫敏打趣道。

哈利红着脸，“托尼是个很棒的人！你应该见见他。”如果托尼那个时候没忘掉他的话。

“会有机会的。现在快去吧，我的男孩。”赫敏向哈利挥了挥手，切断了联系。

哈利收好了镜子，然后从房间里走到客厅开了门。“晚上好，托尼。”

“波特先生的动作还真是慢啊。”托尼穿着T恤，一件皮衣和牛仔裤，脖子上系着围巾，靠在门边的墙上，“走吗，我的男孩。”

“你们都喜欢叫我男孩……”哈利嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨了一句，拿上了自己的外套和围巾（和收在外套内口袋的魔杖），“没问题，史塔克先生。”

哈利和托尼各自插着口袋，在纽约的街头上溜达着。

“所以——刚刚是在跟赫敏打电话？”

“啊，哦是的，你知道的，我需要跟她汇报工作进展之类的。”哈利缩了缩脖子。深秋纽约的风已经带上了些许刺骨的寒意，从他的领口钻了进去。

“真是辛苦啊，年轻人。你才二十出头就要有这么大的负担，不会累吗？”托尼侧头，盯着哈利的被纽约柔和的轮廓。

哈利仰头，自然的弯起了一个笑容，轻轻巧巧的说道：“还好吧，已经习惯了。”

托尼意外的没有接话。

他看着哈利的笑容和倒映着城市的眼睛，一眼看破了他故作坚强的假面，一个带着太久以至于甚至连哈利自己都已经相信的面具，看见了一颗脆弱却依旧顽强的心灵。他们如此的相像，却又如此的不同。

托尼呼出了一口气，浅浅的已经有白雾出现。

他一把搂过了哈利。

“哈利，虽然不知道你经历了什么，但是我很高兴能够认识现在的你。我也许不能帮上你太多的忙，但不管如何，我会在你需要的时刻出现。”托尼像是随口说着，却是郑重其事的许下了一个诺言。

一个来自托尼史塔克的诺言。

一个来自钢铁侠的诺言。

哈利惊讶的转头。

“谢谢你，托尼。”哈利有点说不出话，“我是说，真的，谢谢。我已经很久——”

“很久没遇到这么棒的情人了！现在，全世界最棒的托尼史塔克要给你换一套西装——你的西装实在是太不符合我的审美了！”托尼抢先说了出来，看到哈利一副被噎到的表情笑的更加畅快了。

“我的西装怎么了——喂！托尼！你说清楚点儿！我的西装这么棒，还是用我为数不多的工资买的——”虽然他的小金库里的钱足够他挥霍一辈子，但现在托尼已经溜远了，他治好气急败坏的跟上。

骄傲自大、却又有他独特的关心方式的托尼史塔克。

风吹过了哈利的酒窝，打了一个转，又旋走了。

20

“这条领带——嗯，不错。墨绿色的很好看，很配你的眼睛。”托尼端详着不同款式的领带，最终无视了哈利都快粘在那条有金色暗纹的红色领带的眼睛。

哈利万般不舍的将眼神移开，看上去颇有怨言的瞪了托尼一眼。

“我帮你系。”哈利正要伸过手自己来打领带的时候，托尼突然收回了手，明晃晃的笑了起来。

哈利凝视。

半晌。

“行吧，你来就你来。”哈利投降，乖乖的站在那里。

托尼把领带从他的颈脖后面绕过去，在他的胸前调整到了一个合适的长度，然后一丝不苟的帮他打了一个温莎结。

哈利低头，盯着托尼在帮他系领带的手，突然就脸红了。

“怎么，看到领带就想起一些美好的回忆了吗？”托尼低声轻笑，调整了一下领结的位置，满意的点了点头，“那些，我们可以留着晚上再来创造回忆。”

“托、托尼——”

“你在想什么都清清楚楚的写在脸上，别以为我不知道。”托尼拍了拍哈利的胸，坏笑着扬了扬下巴，”走吧。“

21

哈利和托尼走出店的时候，已经快十点了。

结账的时候托尼顺手让哈利把那条他看中的领带也一起结了账，顺便留了哈利的酒店地址让他们帮他送过去。哈利有点不好意思的挠挠头：“身上没带卡，让你破费了……”

托尼睨了哈利一眼：“不如等我到英国的时候你请我吃饭。”

“醉翁之意不在酒。”

“我可没说什么。”托尼耸肩。“嘿哈利，带你去一个地方。”

“别是什么酒吧就好。”哈利突然一阵心悸。

大概是自己想多了吧。哈利下意识的摸上了自己的冬青木魔杖，而后又自嘲的笑笑。自己又疑神疑鬼了。

22

“所以，史塔克大厦，huh？”哈利一脸好奇的站在托尼的身边，环顾着托尼的在史塔克大厦的居处。

“哈利，怎么样，有没有觉得超棒！”托尼自豪的张开了双臂，向哈利展示着。大概是觉得哈利马上就要回英国了，自己突然就想在他回英国之前带他来看看自己的史塔克大厦。好吧，他承认，他还没带任何一任自己的情人来史塔克大厦，更别说还没认识一周的“一夜情”对象了。

不过，不随心所欲还是托尼史塔克吗？

托尼一脸“求赞同”的表情看着哈利。

哈利看着托尼写满“夸我夸我”的得意表情，不禁笑了一声：“好吧，这应该算是我见过的最棒的临时居所了。”

“我一年有将近一半的时间住在这里！”托尼抗议。

“好吧，我的失误。不带我转转？”哈利看见玲琅满目的高科技产品就有点头晕。梅林，这都是些什么？

“贾维斯？”托尼对着空气叫了一声。哈利不解的看着托尼。

“晚上好，先生，波特先生。”一个——不知道从哪里来的声音传了出来。哈利吓得一个激灵，差点就要掏出自己的魔杖。

“向你介绍一下，我的管家，贾维斯。”托尼洋洋得意地介绍着，“我自己编的程序。”

“哇、哇哦！这么说——你有一个机器人管家？”哈利惊的下巴都快掉了。

“我想，我更适合被叫做人工智能，波特先生。”

“叫我哈利就好。我是说——哇哦，这实在是太酷了！”哈利忍不住又发出了一次感慨。

托尼的嘴角扬的更高了。

”走，带你看看我的实验室。”

23

哈利坐在托尼的对面，玻璃杯碰撞发出清脆的声音。落地窗外是世界中心的不夜城。

“希望你在美国还玩得开心。”

“难以忘怀。”哈利对他俏皮的眨了眨眼睛。“但我觉得我们在将来还会见面。”

“冥冥之中，我也这么觉得。”托尼举起了酒杯，“致未来。”

“好吧，致未来。”哈利也举了起来。

在他要一饮而尽的一瞬间，哈利视线的余光看到了一个几乎无法闪避的绿光，他在同一秒惊恐的尖叫：“托尼！趴下！”

绿光碰撞到落地窗的玻璃，顷刻间玻璃飞散，擦着哈利和托尼的脸颊划出了血丝。

“该死的！”哈利一边咒骂着，一边流畅的掏出了自己外套里的冬青木魔杖，“看在梅林的份上！”

托尼目瞪口呆的看着哈利的系列动作。

“哈利波特！这真是太巧了。”一个冰凉的声音传来，一个穿着黑色袍子，苍白着脸的巫师漂浮在虚空之中，露出了一个扭曲的笑容，“没想到能在这里看到你——主人给我们的最后的任务，看样子今天就能完成了。”

“主人？伏地魔？”哈利咬牙，拿着自己的魔杖指着不远处的四个人，转头低声对托尼说，“托尼，抱歉没告诉你这些，我晚些再解释。你先退后。”

托尼拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，依旧是有点眩晕，但还是按照哈利说的站到了原处。

他看见了什么？漂浮的人？这完全违反了物理守则！

巫师缓缓降落在楼层的边缘。

“啧，主人就是死在你的手下——今天就是我们报仇的时刻。阿瓦达索命！”魔杖的尖端射出了一道暗沉的绿色。

哈利几乎在同时立刻吼出咒语：“除你武器！”

“盔甲护身！”

“神风无影！”

“钻心剜骨！”

“咒立停！”

托尼眨了眨眼睛。又眨了眨眼睛。

哈利波特——巫师？

巫师？

会魔法？

可能吗？

这个看上去平凡的男孩——巫师？

所以这就是他的秘密。哇哦，那可这是——

“贾维斯，我的钢铁侠盔甲呢？”

“稍等，先生。”

看样子，他的巫师男孩需要一点科技方面的帮助。

24

“也许我一个人打不过你，但是——”黑巫师喘着气，话还没说完，哈利就露出了一个冷笑。

“阿瓦达索命。”绿光飞过，黑巫师倒在了地上，再无声息。

“哈利波特，哇哦。”被盔甲自动处理过的机械声传了过来，哈利立刻转身拿着魔杖指着那个从天而降的金红色盔甲。

“放松，放松甜心。是我，托尼。”托尼升起了他的面罩，向哈利抛了一个媚眼。“原来你是一个巫师——这让我用了几分钟去消化了这个消息。”

“而原来声名远扬的花花公子托尼史塔克竟然就是大名鼎鼎的美国守护者钢铁侠？”哈利垂下了手。这个男人只会一直不断的带给他惊喜。

“你不也没告诉我你的巫师小秘密，我自然也不会告诉你我的钢铁侠小秘密。就像我之前说的，一个换一个。”托尼跨过那个黑巫师，厌恶的看了一眼。

“我只是——我不是不想——这只是一个规矩。”哈利尝试地为自己辩解。

“哦甜心，就算你说我也不会相信的。”托尼凝视着哈利的眼睛。

哈利的心跳骤然加速。

“不过哈利，有人说过你用魔法的时候可真是帅爆了吗。我几乎都快看呆了——喂喂，不要给我白眼，能让我托尼史塔克感到帅的你还是第二个。”

哈利正想开口，托尼又一次开口，“顺带说一下，第一个让我感到帅的是我自己。哇哦，我们可真是般配极了！”

“咳——呃，其实我，呃，还算有点名气，前段时间伦敦暴乱——”

“原来是你们巫师搞的鬼？”

“——要不是我们巫师这个世界都要被伏地魔控制了。”

“伏地魔？”

“呃，黑巫师。刚刚那个人的主人。”

“我听到了，被你打死了。”

“好吧，算是吧。”哈利低头抚摸着他的冬青木魔杖，像是陷入了什么遥远的回忆。

“这么说——你还挺厉害？”

哈利抬头，向托尼翻了一个白眼。

“我早该想到的！不然你怎么会让国防部部长亲自帮你订房间！”托尼看上去有点懊丧自己没有早点想到。“我竟然还有一个巫师情人！这实在是——”

“托尼。”哈利希望此刻给他来个静音咒。

“所以上次喝酒果然不是我的错——哈利，有三个人来了。”托尼还没说完，耳边就传来了贾维斯的警告声。他立刻和上了面罩，转身虎视眈眈的盯着漆黑的夜空。

“其余部分我们可以一会儿聊，现在——先让我们处理完这些麻烦的事情。”

25

“嗨，巫师们，晚上好。欢迎来到史塔克大厦，作为见面礼，送你们一个冲击光束尝尝，不用客气。”托尼在手掌聚集的能量在他话音落下的时刻汇成光束向其中一个巫师射了过去。

巫师冷笑了一声，刚想使用盔甲护身，光束就稳稳的击中了他。下一秒他就失去了知觉。

另外两个巫师几乎是惊恐的对视了一眼，然后同时向托尼喊道：“阿瓦达索命！”

“啊哦。”托尼满怀希望自己的盔甲能替自己挡住这个不知道是什么用的咒语。

“除你武器！”哈利的咒语几乎是同时到达，险险取消了恶咒的威力。

“托尼——！”

“试试这个！”托尼凝起了两个音速炮，两个巫师几乎在同时使用了幻影移形，托尼目瞪口呆的看着自己的攻击飞向了遥远的虚空。

“隐身术！消音咒！”哈利立刻飞快的给托尼和自己加了两个咒语，托尼刚想说些什么，两个巫师又一次从空气中“嘭”的一声出现在不同的角落。哈利和托尼屏住了呼吸。

哈利向托尼打了一个手势，示意他去解决另外一个。托尼做了一个没问题的手势。

鸦雀无声的寂静。

两个巫师警惕的看着四周，哈利和托尼正在悄无声息的靠近各自的目标。

突然，其中一个巫师眯起了眼睛，挥舞着魔杖：“人形显身！”

哈利立刻喊到：“就是现在托尼！”

“钻心剜骨！”

“嘭——！”

一个巫师倒在地上痛苦的呻吟着，另一个看上去已经毫无声息。

“干得漂亮，托尼。”哈利紧紧的捏着魔杖，回头看了一眼托尼。托尼也转过头，向他竖了一个拇指。

魔杖颤巍巍的被举了起来。

两个声音同时响起。

“阿瓦达……索命……”

“托尼闪开！阿瓦达索命！”

两道绿光在空气中碰撞，强大的气流横冲直撞的四散开来。托尼心有余悸的拍了拍胸口。

“哇哦——你们巫师都这么暴力的吗？”

哈利瞪了他一眼。

26

“所以，你现在要拿他怎么办？”托尼开了面罩，双手环胸的站在哈利旁边，眼前是被速速禁锢魔咒给捆绑的一动不动的黑巫师。

“我想……我要去一趟魔法部。”

“哇哦，美国也有魔法部？”

“我……我回来再跟你解释。”哈利甚至来不及擦去脸上的血渍，便十分着急的拎着黑巫师，“嘭”的一声消失在空气中。

“……哇哦。”托尼张了张嘴，又无言的闭上了。

27

凌晨四点。

“——所以，差不多就是这样。”哈利端着咖啡，又喝了一口。“你还有什么想知道的吗？”

有，太有了。

托尼硬生生的憋了回去，话到嘴边变成了——“挺晚了，哈利。你……要不要先回去休息？”

哈利似笑非笑的看着他。

托尼尽管内心十分愧疚，但表面上还是扬着下巴，只是有点不自然的移开了眼睛。

“你这儿还能住吗？不如去我那儿。”哈利提出了一份邀请，伸出了一只手。

托尼不明所以的看着他两秒，之后才立刻反应过来，把手搭上了哈利的手。

下一秒，他们出现在了沃纳套房的起居室里。

……

28

自从两个人互相知道了对方的底细之后，两个人的交往更加的深入和开放，感情以不可阻挡的速度升温着。几乎是眨眼之间，就到了哈利启程回英国的那天了。

机场。

哈利拖着一个小小的行李箱，站在安检处的入口前一点，张开双臂拥抱了一下眼前的亿万富翁。

“我会去找你的，哈利。”托尼紧紧的拥抱着男孩，低低的在他耳边重复说到，“我会的。”

哈利弯起了眼睛。“致未来，托尼。”

“致未来。”

-Fin.-


End file.
